Juegos
by ANGIE2000
Summary: Ciel se divierte jugando pero su objetivo principal es ganar entonces porque razón se ha rendido ante la idea de que jamas podrá ganarle a cierto demonio,quizás el pequeño conde ya conoce la respuesta. Shonen-ai.


**JUEGOS**

El cuándo había iniciado aquel juego le era todo un misterio, es decir podía ubicar algunos momentos en los que posiblemente empezó pero el instante preciso en que él, Ciel Phantomhive había aceptado que no ganaría aquella partida continuaba pareciéndole confuso.

Deseaba recordar como fue que dio inicio, quizás cuándo el contrato fue sellado o la primera noche en que su mayordomo le arropó con aquella falsa sonrisa que tanto le irritaba o tal vez una de las muchas veces en que salvó su vida como parte del contrato…no lo sabía pero deseaba, necesitaba saberlo porque aunque de alguna manera había aceptado la idea de que perdería se negaba a admitirlo y mientras no lo hiciera aún tenía posibilidades de ganar…

Ciel siempre había gustado de los juegos, no solo porque simbolizaban un lazo con su familia y sus raíces sino porque hacían la vida simplemente mas divertida; incluso el, un ser ansioso de venganza que bajo ninguna circunstancia reía no podía evitar sonreír aunque solo fuese por unos segundos cuándo obtenía la victoria en algún juego así fuesen con las sencillas damas chinas, el vulgar billar o su favorito el ajedrez. Pero el juego que hacía tiempo había emprendido contra Sebastián le provocaba lo que ningún otro…satisfacción y enojo, una mezcla difícil de asimilar para alguien de sentimientos tan firmes que en definitiva intervenían en su victoria.

-Juega conmigo- Ordenó a su mayordomo que como siempre le traía de merienda un delicioso postre acompañado por un delicioso te.

Tras recitar de qué se trataba el postre de aquel día el mayordomo accedió a jugar con el niño exponiéndole como siempre una condición.

-Solo si retoma sus clases de baile-Propuso esté con una burlesca sonrisa arrancando una mueca del rostro del menor que hacía unos días las había abandonado ante el poco avance que presentaba.

-Como has dicho hace poco prefiero que el mundo no goce de mis dotes para el baile- Respondió con una sarcástica sonrisa haciendo alusión a la conversación de días atrás, el demonio sonrió complacido al ver como el niño usaba sus propias palabras de aquellas manera y se apresuró a sacar el juego de ajedrez, antes de retirarse de la habitación agregó.

-Joven Amo si yo gano usted tendrá que retomar sus clases.

-¿Qué pasará si yo gano?

-Me temo que eso no pasará.

-Ya lo veremos- Concluyó antes de darle una mordida al pastel de rosas ansioso por comenzar el juego.

Ciel gruño por debajo desesperado ante la satisfactoria sonrisa de Sebastián que se aseguraba una victoria, solo tenía que mover una pieza mas.

-Si usted me lo pide podría permitirle ganar.

-No necesito de tu lástima- Contesto irritado- Hazlo ya.

-Me alegre que al menos conserve su dignidad…Jaque mate.

Y todo terminó tan rápido como hubo iniciado y Ciel Phantomhive veía una vez más como es que el, un maestro del ajedrez e incluso de los juegos era derrotado nuevamente pero aquel detalle no importaba mucho en realidad, sutilmente se puso de pie y con su aire delicado pero firme tomó a Sebastián por detrás, sus brazos se cerraron sobre los pechos del mayor y sus labios se fundieron en un solo beso, cuándo se hubieron despegado preguntó sin perder la frialdad que le identificaba.

-¿Sabes cuál es la principal razón de que los humanos juguemos?

-Son seres complejos como para tener una única respuesta.

-Es bastante simple...-Explico divertido-no lo hacemos para ganar, al menos no siempre…el objetivo es divertirse.

-¿Y usted se ha divertido pese a su derrota?

-No, porque yo siempre busco ganar.

Porque así era, hacía mucho Ciel hubo emprendido un juego con su mayordomo donde apostó su vida pero como ganarle a un demonio que existía desde antes que los mismos humanos, quizás no existiera una respuesta pero resignarse a perder no era lo suyo pese a ello si acaso perdía como irremediablemente tendría que suceder no se sentiría realmente derrotado porque en aquel juego donde su corazón estaba en juego de alguna retorcida manera el ya había ganado, una victoria falsa pero una victoria ya que al fin y al cabo experimentar tales emociones en alguien como el ya podía ser considerado como un triunfo.

-No olvide que a partir de mañana comenzará a tomar clases de baile- Añadió Sebastián poniéndose de pie, tomó a Ciel entre sus brazos y acarició su rostro y cabellos con delicadeza.

-Supongo que una derrota es una derrota- Y Ciel sonrió feliz, satisfecho porque no le parecía que hubiese sido derrotado porque si así era el caso habría que perder con más frecuencia.

FIN

Quería salir un poco del drama y lo he hecho…que bien, es shonen-ai…tan suave que ni se nota casi y quizás tampoco se entiende.

Casi seguro que tendrán dudas y perdón si alguien espera que actualice el otro fic, ese lo haré mañana…he tenido muchos problemas familiares.

Lo he marcado por el momento como cerrado pero me encantarían que fuesen una serie de viñetas relacionadas con Ciel y Sebastián así que si a alguien le ha gustado y quisiera leer mas historias cortas relacionadas con esta linda pareja escritas por mi pequeña mente lo haré, por otro lado si creen que soy un insulto contra esta pareja ya no me meteré con ella…

Como siempre se cuidan, un beso y bye y si creen que quedo horrible, díganlo sin miedo…estoy abierta a las críticas destructivas.


End file.
